


性事三十题+厕所片段花絮

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 30+1题均为高速列车；关键词涉及：口交，后入，骑乘，情趣场景等等等等等





	性事三十题+厕所片段花絮

性幻想三十题  
01一次场景中有水的性事  
毫无疑问是泳池。  
洛基双手撑在泳池边，被风吹皱的泳池表面微澜起伏。没有人能看见水下正发生什么——还好这是半夜——以及这酒店真的很贵。  
“唔……”  
轻哼从口中蔓延，感到腿又被分开了一点点，他忍不住扣紧池边的手指。但地砖太硬无从下手，他只能愤愤地转头冲身后貌似淡定的家伙翻了个白眼。  
——如果不看他浑身发红发颤的话这白眼还挺成功的。  
“把你的手指拿出去——唔嗯……！”  
不进反退是索尔的作风。  
至少是在经历了大悲大喜生离死别之后的索尔的作风。  
金发神祗靠近他黑头发的弟弟，三根手指在柔软的穴中曲起，感受被池水包裹住的精瘦躯体近乎抗拒的挣扎。现在他从一个小地方就能全然压制住他弟弟，索尔想。  
“弟弟，你答应我了。”他拨动池水靠近那个瘦削身体，高热的胸口紧贴后辈，洛基呜咽出身，两条长腿在水面下不断乱动，非得索尔强行将自己的卡在他两条腿之间才停顿片刻——但他依然为了后穴的异物感而不断喘息。  
“所以……你就打算用伟大的雷神的手指送我上高潮？”  
洛基积蓄了好一会儿的力气才全须全尾地憋出这么一句带着讽刺的话，但这在索尔看来，已经是别扭地在向他讨饶。  
雷神微笑着抽出手指，温凉的池水有一点涌进洛基身体，他皱着眉想将那些该死的（不知道干不干净）的水给“挤”出去，但还没等他多喘几口气，索尔的阴茎就重重地操开了他——水声清晰而又沉闷，让他尖叫着骂出今晚的第一句。  
——但这绝对不是最后一句。

02一次场景中有火的性事  
这次至少比上次体验要好那么一丢丢。  
洛基骑在他哥哥身上时如此想到，看着索尔乖乖地躺在床上，任由自己拿着半截小蜡烛不断向他身上滴蜡油——这个玩法可不是他俩想出来的——多亏了中庭的网络——金发雷神脸上古怪的表情让洛基甚至有这么几秒错觉，被上的不是自己。  
“唔……bro？”他骑在那结实的小腹上，感受自己体内的阴茎横冲直撞，并未因为蜡烛油而疼到皱眉变软，忍不住生气，“你怎么没感觉？”  
索尔挑眉，扶住他腰的手微微用力，随机向上一顶。  
“谁说我没感觉？”  
“不是这样的感觉！”  
被顶到前列腺的瞬间腰肢发软，洛基手上一晃差点没把蜡烛丢出去。黑发因为汗水的关系湿漉漉地贴在脸侧，从下向上看风景的绝佳视角让雷神咽了口水。  
“那是怎样的感觉？”  
“总之就是……呜——你别他妈……啊哈……嗯嗯、嗯啊……”  
一连串的呻吟打破了洛基接下去要的话，他在心里狠狠地记上了一笔——关于不知道哪个署名为“甜甜圈”的家伙给他提的色情的好意见——然后，他就和往常一样被哥哥抱着腰干到只能老老实实地哭叫，连蜡烛什么时候被对方拿去也不知道。  
“啊！”  
蜡油滴到胸口时苍白的皮肤瞬间被变红，邪神被吓了一条，几乎是下意识地收缩正在被不断入侵吞吐巨物的柔软嫩穴。  
索尔闷哼一声，低笑着凑到他耳边呢喃。  
“感觉用在你身上更好，弟弟。”

03亵渎神的性事  
他们本来就是神。  
和兄弟做爱的故事，比兄弟阋墙更为夸张妖冶。  
说出去谁信呢？  
黑发邪神在王座前跪下他高贵的膝盖，亲手解开阿斯嘉德之王的裤腰，将那半勃的性器给吞入喉中。他绿色的眼微微低垂，专注而又色情地舔舐着慢慢肿胀的阴茎，艳红而灵巧的舌尖在扫过龟头时，他毫不怀疑能听见兄长克制的低哼。  
他的哥哥在这方面总是这么表里不一。  
“Bro……”  
他故意将声音压得缠绵悱恻，啧啧水声的口齿间含糊一片。  
索尔的声音从上头传来，非常稳定，又非常低沉。  
“Who am I？”  
洛基抬脸看他，向来洁癖的绿眼睛邪神饱含微笑，似乎全然不知自己的行为有多色情。他苍白的脸紧贴高热肿胀的阴茎，那温度简直可以烫得他浑身湿软。但他知道距离挑起兄长的情欲还差这么一小步——  
“You are my king……”  
他蹭着对方的性器，任由精液和口水打湿自己的睫毛、脸颊、嘴唇。  
他就是蓄意勾引。  
“我的王，您不想对我做点什么吗？”

04公共场合的性事  
餐馆是一流的，服务是一流的，但洛基却无法真正享受这次晚餐。他坐在椅子上，时不时变换坐姿，握着刀叉的手指纤长漂亮，仔细看才能发现在轻轻颤动。  
因为临出门前他的屁股里还被塞进一枚小小的跳蛋，而遥控器正在他可恶又英俊的兄长手里。他的哥哥坐在对面吃牛排，神情专注，仿佛完全不知道弟弟此刻是何等难受——索尔在下车前才把开关打开，设置成规律性的强弱跳动，而现在正是频率最低的时候，洛基这才能勉强忍耐住身体里的震动感吃进一小块牛肉。  
“菜不合胃口吗？”  
索尔微笑反问。  
“我只是……啊——”  
刀叉刺啦一下划过精美餐碟。  
跳蛋的马力突然被加强，剧烈跳动在体内弹起，刺激着敏感湿滑的小穴。黑发青年忍不住向前倾身，从嘴唇里溢出一丝喘息。洛基能准确分辨出自己下半身已经饥渴难耐了——或者说，控制不了的汁水正在默默涌出，打湿了他修身昂贵的西裤。  
“弟弟。”雷神伸手抚摸了黑发青年苍白的小脸，他压低声线，语气含笑。  
“忍不住的话告诉我。”  
邪神咬住嘴唇，艰难地挪动双腿在桌子下交叠起来。  
求他的话恐怕下场会很惨，但不求的话，在公共场合失态的人就是自己了……

 

05狭窄地方的性事  
“我恨卫生间——啊，轻点儿你……”  
悉悉索索的声音响起在卫生间的角落，紧缩的门内传来引人遐想的暧昧吐息。压抑呻吟和肉体拍打的水声交错出现，更有不知道谁的轻声呜咽被狠狠咬在舌尖。  
手撑在马桶上，服帖的西装裤因为双腿分开而卡在大腿边，勒出一道色情的肉痕。黑发男人不住地向后挺着屁股，迎合身后人的耸动，白嫩臀瓣间的艳红小口正努力张大嘴吞吐着湿漉漉的肉茎。他上半身只开了几颗扣子，但仔细看却能发现贴身的衬衣里有一只大手正在胸前夹着乳头亵玩，轻微的震动声从衣服里传来，证实了有什么小东西正在他敏感的乳尖处拼命弹跳。  
“我不觉得你是讨厌这里，”金发男人咬住邪神的耳朵，湿热的吐息步步侵略，“……哦老天，你夹得可真紧。”  
当然，卫生间的隔间面积就这么大，索尔的体格甚至比洛基还要大上那么点儿。这样逼仄的地方做爱实在不适合两位神祗，但是——  
“听，有人进来了。”  
洛基紧绷的神经被话语迅速拉扯入一个羞耻氛围里。  
他夹紧屁股，感受到跳蛋又一次贴上又痒又硬的乳头时，颤抖着射了出来。

 

06想在什么天气做爱  
最夸张的一次是他们在阿斯嘉德的时候。  
那天下着雨，索尔和洛基在外出狩猎时和朋友们走散，神兄弟被一场罕见的大雨围困在某个名不见经传的小山洞里。  
法术能够维持着洞里的干燥，却很难维持着温度。洛基在后半夜冷得受不了滚进了他哥哥的怀里——感谢雷神的体温，他才不至于像个冻僵的猫咪似得被拎回仙宫。  
索尔非常温暖。  
洛基窝在他怀里饱暖思淫欲。  
“哥哥，我们来做点有趣的事情吧~”  
他抬头冲雷神刚正不阿的蓝眼睛就是一笑，随后吻上了那张打算拒绝的嘴。  
于是直到雨停前，他们昼夜难分地滚了一天一夜。山洞里的每个角落都回荡过阿斯嘉德两位王子的呻吟喘息，到处都是淫欲的气息。洛基被他凶猛如野兽的哥哥抱在怀里用力操干，直到又一次高潮，才瘫软在雷神的红披风上。  
止不住的精液顺着小穴和大腿下滑，玷污了身下的布料。  
洛基求饶般地抱着他的哥哥。  
“太多……吃不下了……”

 

07phone sex  
电话性爱也不是没有。  
神的寿命太长了，什么都可以试一试。  
索尔在外出任务时经常会接到小骗子恶劣又色情的电话，通常只要他一接起来，就会听见诱人的喘息和邀请，让他恨不得立马飞回纽约的复仇者大厦将某人锁在床上，哪儿都不许去。  
今天也不例外。  
“Hello……brother？”  
两根手指在说话时并排插入后穴，和润滑膏一起撑开紧闭的甬道。洛基仰起脸发出一记急促喘息，他扭头对着手机可以放大呻吟，“……哥哥……你回来了吗……我想你……呜……”  
电话那头的雷神被撩的呼吸沉重。  
他想他得给小骗子一点“惊喜”。  
“乖乖地做好润滑，用手指、跳蛋或者别的什么道具，只要能让我一回家就可以直接插进去就行……弟弟，你想我把你填满的滋味儿了吗？”  
“唔嗯……你在不回来，我就要被手指满足了……哈啊、啊……你能容忍自己被我的手指超越吗……My king？”  
当然，不能。  
索尔的惊喜就是提前回纽约。所以当洛基洋洋得意自己又一次调戏了兄长的时候，他怎么也想不到门会被人突然推开——而他的哥哥，雷神，就目光深沉地站在那里。  
“呜……该死——”  
被人揉着腰窝从后面磨蹭的感觉还真是可怕的兴奋，洛基咒骂着索尔的“突袭”，浑身上下却因为情欲而颤栗，“你好歹扩张一下再——唔嗯！”  
“Good boy。”  
索尔抱着他的腰坐起来，将肉棒送到深处鞭笞着柔嫩紧缩的小穴，低喘提醒。  
“果然是我一回来就能直接插进去的程度呢……弟弟，舒服吗？”

 

08、一场十分甜蜜的性事  
他们过去大部分时间做爱都像在打架。  
在床上，在寝宫里，在浴池里，在山林里……他们不惧怕在任何地方做想要做的事情，有时候甚至是刚刚切磋完一场比赛，浑身是汗的雷神便会用带着欲火的眼看向他黑头发的弟弟，同样的，洛基也会这样看他。  
“你好甜。”  
葡萄被咬破含在嘴里，甜腻的深紫色汁水却顺着亲吻一路在苍白身躯上留下痕迹。洛基不耐烦地伸手去扒他哥哥的衣服，那些坚固到可怕的铠甲在此时变得分外讨厌。邪神急躁地忍耐身上一枚又一枚缠绵的亲吻，忍不住哆嗦了下抗议。  
“澡都没洗甜什么甜？”  
“葡萄味儿的，没穿衣服的你。”  
索尔低笑，将人拦腰抱起步入浴池，将剩下的水果全丢在果盘里，他大步流星，动作却轻柔至极。洛基在碰到温热池水的那一刻叹息出声，欲望跑到九霄云外，他现在只想离开他摆明要做坏事的哥哥去边上享受一会儿。  
但索尔明显不同意。  
浮力让人体重变轻，索尔觉得自己抱起弟弟的力道大概只有一片羽毛这么重。  
“我假设我还能愉快的洗个澡？”  
洛基最后挣扎，眼睁睁看着对方的嘴唇逼近自己半勃性器。  
“Well……”  
索尔低头含住那圆润顶端，发出淫靡的啧啧声。  
“Maybe you can.”

 

09、一场肉体疼痛的性事  
（故事发生在雷二时期）  
啪。  
高高翘起的臀瓣上多了一枚又红又大的掌印，发软下塌的腰肢颤抖了半秒，随即难耐的扭动起来。黑发青年将脸埋在枕头里不愿呻吟过大，但他根本无法忍耐，因为巴掌仍在继续，一个又一个拍打在他的屁股，响亮又淫荡。  
“不……嗯哈、啊……不要……不要射进——嗯啊！”  
男人又射精在他体内了。  
稍微变软的肉茎堵在饥渴收缩的甬道处，过多的精液从交合处汨汨涌出，顺着发红紧绷的大腿根部，一滴又一滴，落在早就被体液打湿的床单上。  
但这不是惩罚的终点。  
男人抽出阴茎，泥泞的小穴获得片刻安静，它剧烈收缩着吐出源源不断的精液，那让它看上去可怜兮兮，像极了某人正在哭泣求饶的模样。金发男人轻柔抚摸过那挺翘的屁股，在确认身下人依旧兴奋颤栗时，哼笑一声。  
“把你锁在仙宫的监牢里，让你无法再出去给我找麻烦，真是个不错的主意——”索尔一把拽住对方的肩膀，迫使他挺直上半身靠着墙，然后看着那些不断流出的白色粘稠体液挑眉，“哦，可不能让你把这些都浪费了。”  
洛基浑身轻颤，感到后穴被人塞进了一个小小的、光滑圆润的东西，像是个塞子？又或者别的什么，但总之……他现在肚子里都是他哥哥的精液，一点儿也流不出去。  
他羞耻地想要杀人，因为他的哥哥只是为他做好简单的清理（不包括内部）就打算离开。  
临走前那个男人还意味深长的警告。  
“明晚我会来检查你是不是真的乖乖的，弟弟。”

 

10、一场精神痛苦的性事  
雷神本来就是个大型电击器。  
还是无所不在，无所不是的那种。  
洛基最开始并不知道这点，为此他吃了不少苦头——尤其是在萨卡星时——偷偷跑去找兄长想要谋划夺走萨卡的计策到最后变成了被反剪手臂按在墙上。  
他就根本不该选择把实体的自己送进囚牢。  
“不用幻影来找我，弟弟？”雷神咬着牙问他，语气暴躁，“你怎么就这么——”  
无情？冷血？在父亲死后漠不关心？  
洛基推测着索尔接下来的话，每一个选项都让他感到烦闷不已。更别提他们已经有一阵子没这么“亲密”接触过了，习惯被兄长慰藉的身体难以抗拒那四肢百骸传来的压迫感，他强迫自己紧闭双腿不去想那些，但后穴里可恶的、淫荡的液体却控制不住地涌出。  
“OK，你可以不接受我刚刚的任何提议。”  
他闭上眼睛，非常好心的提议。  
“那就当我是来找你打分手炮的好了。”  
雷神直接啃上了他的后脖，像在毫无感情地啃噬一块生肉，洛基呜咽起来，在疼痛的瞬间一股股电流侵蚀着他坚韧的神经，它们彼此击打纠缠，从他的肩胛一直弹跳到尾椎，大腿在瞬间失力，软软地跪到地面。  
索尔富有威胁的手仍圈着他的腰，指尖闪烁着令人害怕的蓝色电光。  
“分手？”  
雷神的蓝眼睛里满是暴怒。  
“How dare you！——”

 

11、酒后乱性  
有那么一次，洛基差点把范达尔认成了索尔。  
这可不能怪他，才几百岁的小王子头回喝酒就误打误撞被损友们灌了一肚子的仙宫佳酿，那酒精程度简直能从舌尖一路烧到脚底。黑发少年迷迷糊糊地抱着金发男人——他以为那是索尔——笑嘻嘻地索吻。  
范达尔自然是一脸惊恐地把他往反方向推，自己揣着酒杯就三下五除二地跑远了。洛基一个不稳栽进身后温热的怀抱，他砸吧了下嘴便被人怒气冲冲地扛起在肩头。  
邪神迷迷糊糊的直到躺倒在自己的床上时才反应过来。  
——这才是他的哥哥。  
“Bro？”  
金发神祗将脸埋在他颈窝处嗯了一声，随后手就开始扒他的皮甲。喝了酒的小王子浑身发热，他揽着哥哥的脖子任凭对方将自己扒干净，然后——沾满润滑膏的手指就直接闯入他稚嫩的肉穴里，让迟钝地大脑瞬间有了一丝清醒。  
“呜——疼、哥哥……”  
他们不是没做过，只是索尔一般会温柔点跟他调个情什么的，而不是像现在……粗鲁地用膝盖顶开他试图合拢的双腿，像只试图标记领地的野兽。  
“疼？”粗哑的声线响起在耳后，随之而来的是脖子上不轻不重地一口，屁股被分开挤进一根粗热滚壮的肉茎，烫得人浑身发抖，“Tell me——who am I，loki？”  
“You are Thor，my brother……my king……！”

 

12、做爱会使用的道具  
“不……呜……”  
手指从体内退出的时候软肉饥渴地吮吸着，它们焦躁又淫荡，渴望被撑平每一寸褶皱，全然违背主人矜持的舌头。洛基难受地想动一动，但他两条腿都被铁链拴在床尾，只能保持着双腿大开的姿势，连合拢磨蹭都做不到。  
这就是打赌输了的下场。  
“你就这样干看着吗？我伟大的哥哥。”  
气得眼泪都出来的邪神骂了一句，但他的兄长仅仅是耸肩，拿着一根尺寸合适的小玩具站在床边，摆足了要看好戏的架势。  
“弟弟，我打赌你肯定这样做过，所以……”雷神笑着亲吻他弟弟因为紧张而瑟瑟发抖的耳垂，将之喊入口中，色情的舔舐，无限放大水声，“让我看看你是怎么自己解决的。”  
索尔将振动棒送入那急促收缩的小穴里，他们都几乎能听见软肉吞吃时发出的黏腻声响，洛基为此轻声呢喃了句“不要”，但他知道自己拒绝不了，所以只能紧紧咬住嘴唇发出近乎哭泣的呻吟。  
在索尔调大频率后，他拼命扭动身体想要摆脱那个不断刺激他敏感点的小玩具。  
“不……不……哈啊！拿出去，求你了，求你……唔嗯、嗯啊……”  
洛基感到那双灼热的手在自己身上来回抚摸，将他因为高潮而发软的身体摆成另一个姿势，等到他反应过来时他已经跪在床上，而雷神则站在他面前，粗红的肉茎挺立在两条腿间，像是在期待他做些什么。  
“弟弟。”  
索尔轻抚了下他的脸庞，在发觉洛基的轻颤后低笑。  
“含住，不然……”他将自己的性器顶到骄傲的弟弟嘴边，声音沙哑，摇了摇手上的遥控器，语气里竟有几分威胁，“……我也可以让你光靠后面就高潮一整天。”  
洛基被情欲逼的双眼泛红，他盯着那根气势汹汹的肉茎。  
舔了舔嘴唇。

 

13、当着对方的面自慰  
邪神也不是没反击过。  
那是还在阿斯嘉德时的事了，刚刚成年就滚到一起的王子们不知道天高地厚，不知节制欲望。某次后半夜洛基醒来，气鼓鼓地用法术将酣睡的蠢货哥哥给“捆”在了床上。然后等第二天索尔醒来，他则笑眯眯地坐在他对面的椅子上打招呼。  
“早安，Thor？”  
“早——”雷神第一眼注意到的是弟弟只穿了（还没系好扣子的）睡袍，半裸坐在那，这样的早上对任何男人来说都是富有冲击的，他几乎是瞬间就硬得发疼，但也就是在同时，他发觉自己被洛基锁在了床上。  
“松开你的把戏，弟弟，不然我没法满足你。”  
“我自己就可以满足自己。”  
小王子直接伸手进衣服里，在胯下微微凸起的地方停顿，随后一双妖冶过分的绿眼睛盯着他的哥哥，自顾自抚慰起来。洛基故意盯着索尔，随着手的动作轻微摆动腰肢，吐露出一两句诱人的喘息。  
“哥哥……唔嗯、啊……好棒……”  
索尔被他撩得眼睛发红。  
“你是故意的？”  
“显然。”  
小王子恶劣地微笑，随后用一只手胡乱扯开自己的衣襟，揉捏粉嫩敏感的乳尖，一手则撸动昂扬的性器，感受欲望的快乐——他在做这一切的时候眼睛都没离开过索尔。  
“哥哥，想让我骑你吗？”

 

14、和兽化的人做爱  
猫会发情。  
洛基在魔法失败后两天第一次感到这个恐怖的感觉。  
身体里从内而外扩散出一种酥软，他双腿使不上劲儿，小穴里传来阵阵瘙痒，恨不得有什么人或什么东西来迅速填补他的身体，将他充满。  
黑发邪神骑在他哥哥身上，主动地用手指和润滑剂替自己做扩张，每当索尔的手揉过他那对猫耳时就浑身一颤，已经被两根手指撑开一点儿的肉穴也吐出滑腻的汁水。他难耐地在男人身上扭动、呻吟，牙齿发颤地啃在对方肩上，又因为那只大手配合地分开自己臀瓣的动作而小声抽泣。  
“哥哥，快点儿，我忍不住了……”  
索尔拍拍他屁股，示意他抬起腰，然后将自己整个儿送了进去。  
又湿又软又主动的小猫谁不爱？  
洛基抱着他哥哥，嘴里的淫声浪语就没断过，他像是被发情期烧坏了脑子的猫咪，只想被日得喵喵叫而已。那根又黑又细的毛绒尾巴一摇一摆，被男人看不惯，揪住送到嘴边轻咬那顶端的敏感嫩肉。  
“呜！”  
内里一下绞紧肉棒的滋味太过美妙，洛基只觉得自己如同被通了电。  
“弟弟，”男人含着他的尾巴尖儿含糊地笑起来，“我又发现了你的一个敏感点。”

【题外：公厕play】  
“我以为——你是来救我的？”  
双手撑在勉强干净的那块墙壁上，感受身后兄长越发粗暴无礼的动作，邪神终于忍不住低咒起来。他来时还穿着整洁的高定西装呢，结果一转眼就被个二流法师扔到这么个公厕里，而现在他的哥哥甚至试图就这样上了他？  
“变成父王的样子在阿斯嘉德吃葡萄看话剧的事情，我们现在是不是该算算账？”  
索尔平静的语气宛若风雨欲来，洛基明显嗅出了其中怒气的一部分，但他在恐慌之中仍有一种诡异快感。邪神不愿承认他在恶作剧（或撒谎）的同时总是期待会激怒他哥哥，看着索尔怒火中烧的模样，简直比性爱还令他上瘾。  
但倒霉的是，他的洁癖让他难以忍受在这样狭小、肮脏的地方，接受……  
“呜……你至少搞点润滑什么的再——啊！”  
手指旋转进紧闭的小穴，干涩感让他难以克制地皱眉，但很快男人的亲吻就落在他的后颈、耳根，洛基诧异自己在这种时候还能分神去想索尔是不是转了性，居然还懂得用这种方式转化他的紧张感——不是说讨债算账吗，这又算什么——很快，熟悉的性爱节奏让他羞耻地咬住下唇。  
因为他感到自己湿了。  
后翘的臀瓣暴露在空气中，逐渐因为手指的抽插而发颤。男人解开裤腰带的声音落在耳中简直比雷电还响，洛基咽了咽口水，感到手指被抽出后换成了个大家伙顶在那处，来回磨蹭，享受着折磨他的快感。  
“你比在床上还湿，洛基……”索尔开始笑了，他似乎很高兴，并且是因为反将了一军而高兴，“这里的环境让你兴奋吗？”  
“怎么可能……”  
“那就是紧张了，”雷神将自己的肉茎顶入，缓慢地感受破开那小穴的快乐，他将邪神的衬衣和外套从肩头扯下露出对方漂亮的肩膀，直接啃了上去，“……噢，洛基，别咬的这么紧，你想要我全射给你也不必这样。”  
“我没——唔嗯！”  
抗议声被撞碎，粗壮的肉棒毫不费力撑开因为兴奋而湿润的甬道，肉壁层叠蠕动抚慰着入侵者，而邪神只能单手撑在墙上，浑身发颤的接受他哥哥的操弄。  
索尔见他实在怕碰到满是涂鸦的墙，实在忍不住一笑，抬起他一条腿踩在马桶盖上，将那柔韧的腰微微下压，扣住。  
“想叫出来也没关系，反正……”  
这个空间只有他们俩。

 

15和妖怪做爱  
冰霜巨人在阿萨人的童话故事里也算是妖怪吧？  
索尔抱着弟弟的腰，手抚摸过对方蓝色带着奇妙花纹的细腻皮肤，脑袋里胡思乱想。  
“嗯…哈啊…轻点儿。”  
洛基的呻吟打断天外神游，过长而又波浪的黑发松散在彼此身旁，蓝皮肤的男人保持着坐姿扭过脸来，头顶尖尖的小角和猩红却湿润的眼无一不昭显他的身份。索尔凑过去啃咬他光裸的肩膀，“轻？”  
“呜……！”  
肉茎在体内用力撞击敏感点，这要命的姿势让黑发男人绷紧小腿——他坐在索尔身上不过勉强踩着地——脚尖为此徒劳地在地板上滑动，喉咙里更是隐忍出一句沙哑低吟。金发男人笑声沉沉，一手环住他的腰，一边轻柔抚摸过大腿内侧滑腻的皮肤……洛基试图挣脱，但这姿势他简直就是砧板上的肉。  
逃脱？  
别妄想了。  
极力并拢的双腿被那双从身后绕过来的大手强行分开，强壮如雷神不过稍稍用力就能让他整个儿瘫软，脚够不着地面，屁股却因为重力而不断下坠，小穴感受着吞吃肉棒时的颤颤巍巍，每一次冲击都顶的洛基浑身哆嗦。  
“还要轻吗？”湿润的舌舔过后颈，模模糊糊间邪神觉得他哥哥就像是只狮王在诱惑猎物，他极力克制住想要求饶的欲望，呻吟在舌尖滚烫一路烧到尾椎。  
“轻能满足你？”  
当然，不能。

 

16第一次做爱  
除了疼痛洛基几乎想不起任何美好记忆。  
他们的第一次，产生在他刚刚成年的那天晚上。索尔比他大一些，几年前整个阿斯嘉德就庆祝过他们英俊伟岸大王子的成年礼，而当轮到洛基时，他的瘦削和魔法都被认为不够“阿斯嘉德”。除了索尔和弗利嘉，以及那些天真无知的百姓，并没有几个人真心实意的为他庆祝。  
骄傲的小王子当面没说什么，转头对给自己送成年礼的哥哥一顿冷嘲热讽。他用锋利的词汇和嘴唇将哥哥高兴的蓝眼睛给打击的只剩下愤怒。  
“洛基，你难道不知道你对我有多重要吗？”  
“Really？”他反唇相讥，“那很抱歉，哥——哥。”  
他为他的话付出足够多的代价。  
索尔冷酷地撤下所有守卫，将弟弟步步紧逼到床边，强有力的臂膀和手按在邪神的肩上，他直接撕毁了小王子为成年特制的礼服，墨绿色的皮甲和金属相互碰撞撕裂在地，洛基整个人都被吓到了。  
“Brother？”  
雷神好笑的念着这个单词，自上而下地压制住弟弟的身体。他的手抚摸过那粉嫩乳头，几乎是轻微的揉捏都能让洛基不安扭动，更别提当他的手顺着腰线下滑时，黑发碧眼小王子的惊喘出声。  
洛基清楚看见索尔蔚蓝双眼里夹杂暴怒与失望，更有种前所未有的古怪——  
是欲望。  
他后知后觉地反应过来。  
“I never want to be your brother，Loki。”

 

17制服play（伪）  
双手撑在化妆台旁，洛基只要一抬头就能看见镜子里淫荡喘息的自己。  
“这也能叫制服play？”  
黑发邪神在被掐住腰时垂死挣扎，丁字裤根本不能起到任何遮挡作用，那细细的一根完全就是为了视觉效果——随后下一秒，那片细小布料就被大手拨到一旁——在肉棒贴上臀缝的瞬间，洛基几乎有种错觉自己已经被插入了，他的抗议变得无比微弱。  
“我们换一种行吗，Thor……别——”  
阴茎顶在小穴上微微用力，圆润的龟头一点点撑开狭窄柔嫩的穴肉。洛基被这突然的一下子刺激地发颤，大脑一片空白，只能感到自己的衣服又被人扯开了些。  
“唔、啊……哈啊……”发白的指尖与黑亮指甲油在此刻显得分外色情，洛基小口呻吟，生怕叫的太响会引来旁人，但体内抽插的大家伙可管不了这许多，它每次都高昂着头颅顶到深处，撑开瑟缩的软肉，随后缓慢抽出，在内壁急促收缩时猛地顶进去，撞开发颤的身体。  
“洛基？”  
索尔在后头喊他，邪神从镜子里看见对方微微上扬的嘴角，轻声呜咽。  
他不想承认自己看见对方微微上扬的嘴角都觉得浑身酥麻，毕竟那个笑容足以让他为之臣服，而此时此刻，臣服意味着……  
“舒服吗？”  
大手扼住喉咙，迫使黑发青年将腰挺出诱惑的弧度，也方便身后人湿漉漉的舔吻。洛基不肯回答，但显然索尔有别的办法逼他。  
“呜、别……”伴随着使人脸色发红的粘稠水声，体内突然出现的空虚让洛基情不自禁地叫了出来，但很快，被肏干得发昏的邪神反应过来这是属于兄长的计谋，他自喉头滚出细微渴求的呻吟，加大按压在桌沿的力道，小声呢喃。  
“别抽出去……”他夹紧双腿想要挽留，但仅含住龟头部分，小穴深处瘙痒得让他想求饶，“别这样，索尔……我不闹、我乖……我会乖乖的吃光的……”  
越过衣衫凌乱的肩头，索尔看向镜子里那双湿润的绿眼睛。  
他微笑着松开手，示意洛基趴在化妆镜前，湿淋淋的肉棒拍打着发红的臀瓣发出淫靡声响，啪地一下，又一下，让渴求欲望的黑发青年几欲哆嗦。  
“Bro……”  
雷神勾起嘴角命令。  
“自己掰开。”

 

18一场分手炮  
囚牢里肮脏不堪，看得出来他的兄长费了不少功夫才把眼下这块给“清扫”出来稍作歇息，但洛基聪明的脑袋来不及想更多了，他被电流烧灼神经，双膝发软的跪在地上，仅有腰部被人用力圈住，才勉强维持着靠在墙上的力气。  
然而这并不是他想要的姿势。  
贴身皮裤几近扯碎，露出白皙臀肉，随后未经扩张的甬道被强行塞入两根手指，细微电流并粗擦指腹擦过他内壁里的每一寸敏感点，呻吟控制不住地从他嘴边泄露，喘息浓重无法扼住，哪怕是咬紧牙关，身体也在迎合对方的粗暴。  
“弟弟，你怎么敢这样说？”手指在肠肉里搅弄，淫荡的汁水很快违背主人的心意在另一双手上晶莹剔透，索尔发狠地咬上弟弟黑发里滚烫的耳垂，在对方的尖叫声中逼问，“是你引诱我的，别妄想能一走了之。”  
洛基来不及回嘴，他被手指用力的抠弄撑开给逼至顶点，索尔了解他身体里的每个敏感点，他们在阿斯嘉德时就胡天黑地的滚到一起——他的兄长从不撒谎，此时此刻亦然，是他先在情欲之中将奥丁之子拉下神坛。  
洛基沉默片刻，随即抓过对方放在自己腰上的手，舌尖轻挑慢捻湿润食指和中指，然后深深含入，模仿着吞吃阴茎的动作，发出啧啧的水声。他这个角度看不见索尔的表情，却能感受到背后的呼吸瞬间急促起来，在自己口中和后穴里搅弄的手指都没了章法。  
“好棒……Thor——快，用力……哈啊！”  
上一秒他还有种错觉自己会被索尔用手指肏到高潮，下一秒就感到体内空虚得可怕，瘙痒充斥深处让他情不自禁地想闭起双腿摩擦，但与之相反的是臀瓣被人用力打开。  
艳红小穴在男人的视线里微微收缩。  
洛基双手撑在墙上，额头抵在手背，小口小口的呼吸着。他腰线柔韧，从蝴蝶骨一直到尾椎都美丽得想让人狠狠撕碎。  
索尔仔细看了许久，随后突然松手，站起来，在那双翡翠眼睛的视线里解开自己的裤腰，将早已勃发的性器顶到红唇旁。因为吞吐过手指的关系，津液从嘴角滑落许多，使邪神看上去已经被肏过了似得。这样的视觉刺激无疑使彼此都血脉喷张。  
“想要？”  
他冷笑。  
“求我。”

 

19与老师/上级发生关系  
被索尔按在落地玻璃前进入时，洛基连最后的骂声都叫不出口。他只能喘息低咒，间或发出几句求饶似得泣音，好让身后的男人动的不要那么快。  
“慢、唔嗯……你太大了……混蛋！”  
——该死的奥丁森，该死的索尔，该死的他就不该招什么秘书！  
如果不是几个月前业务突然繁忙让他不得不招秘书的话，他也不至于在一群人中一眼相中这个金发大胸蓝眼睛的北欧男人，也不至于在此时此刻，被这个他相中的家伙按在办公室的玻璃前一顿毫无章法的狂肏。  
“很舒服吗？”对方亲吻着他的耳根和肩膀，低沉的笑意犹如催情诱惑，巨大肉茎入侵他身体的动作缓慢而坚定，洛基几乎是要踮脚绷紧身体才能克制住这狂猛的情欲，“吃的好认真，真可爱……”  
“闭嘴——啊！”  
又是一次抽出，索尔完全就是在戏耍他，将阴茎整根拔出只留下龟头留在他身体里撑开那小小穴口，随后在嫩肉焦急蜷缩时猛地顶入，将狭窄的甬道给彻底鞭挞，好让冷艳的劳菲森经理只能颤抖着双腿眼睛发红的接受他的肏弄。  
“闭嘴？”索尔抱着那细腰，加快速度进出，每每都要顶到对方浑身哆嗦才甘心，他的手绕到男人身前去玩弄早就硬邦邦的乳头，语气色情低劣，“有本事就闭上你下面的小嘴啊……老板。”

 

20车震  
越野车的后座仅能勉强容纳两名成年男性。  
洛基费力地挪动大腿，却被人不轻不重地拍了下屁股，他瞪着双绿眼睛看他哥哥，不满地用手掐了下对方的肩膀，“你打我？”  
“你动的太慢了。”  
大手色情地抚摸过臀肉，轻轻揉捏后男人便低头啃上胸口挺立的乳头，黑发邪神呜咽一声，夹紧双腿的同时也夹紧了体内粗壮的肉棒，索尔为此倒抽了口气，随后抱着那挺翘的小屁股就是一顿向上猛肏，洛基不得不抱着他哥哥，才免于脑袋撞上车顶的悲剧。  
“唔……这里动不开……”  
洛基心里稍微有点委屈，他俩本来就都是长身长腿，就算越野车的后座又怎样呢？如果不是兴致突来又不想打野战的话，他们也不会屈就后座来一发火辣性爱的。想到高速时他坐在副驾驶座上挑逗正在开车的哥哥，而对方又因为途中不得不再三隐忍，洛基就浑身发热地迫不及待用身体努力吞食更多属于雷神的肉茎。  
“明知道动不开还撩我，”索尔将脸埋在他胸口含糊地笑骂，舌尖滚过乳头激起弟弟猫似的呻吟，感到包裹自己的柔软肠肉一顿无规律的紧缩，里头更是不住地吐出更多粘稠淫水，“昨晚没喂饱你吗？嗯？”  
——昨夜他们在准备出门旅行用的衣服，邪神只穿了睡袍就在试衣间里倒腾到半夜，索尔在床上等了半天等不到人便冲了进去。随后，满口谎言的小骗子打着试衣服的借口在他面前脱光一次又一次，诱得人两眼发红，索尔最终是没忍住将对方按在镜子前来了一发。  
“一次哪够？嗯……”耳边尽是肉体撞击拍打的黏腻水声，洛基急促地喘了口气，似笑非笑挑衅，“有本事这一路上都灌得我不能动试试？”

 

21野合  
洛基打死也想不到自己会有一天这么狼狈。  
嘴巴被人捂着，上身衣物完好无损，裤子却扒至膝盖处，耳根处不断有人湿热的舔吻，更别提那野兽般的喘息是如此清晰又催情。他的手扶着铁丝网，高空的风微凉，更衬得下身交合处黏湿灼热。  
“唔！”  
小口的喘息从齿缝里泄露，又因为捂着嘴的关系变为模糊。身后的男人显然听见这一声，索尔猛地将自己送入深处，手掌试探性地爱抚过衬衣下那对敏感腰窝，压低声音在黑发青年的耳边开口。  
“不要叫这么大声，会被人看见的……老板。”  
洛基眨了下翠色的眼，为他最后那个单词而浑身震颤。  
透过身前的铁丝网他可以俯视整座高楼，同样地，底下热闹的行人和马路也让他害怕。他把被人看见，不止一次想要推开索尔，可是对方仿佛猜透他心意般，每每被推开少许，阴茎从柔软湿滑的小穴里滑出来点儿，就又捏着他的腰狠狠插入。  
“——混蛋！”  
“我混蛋？”  
金发秘书喘了口气咬住男人黑发下的耳垂，半是好笑半是调侃，“我混蛋？吸住我不放是又是谁？刚刚跪在天台上替我口交的又是谁，嗯？”  
只要一想到冷艳高傲的总经理居然成了自己的男朋友，还甘愿被引诱在惊慌中为他打开身体……索尔就更硬了。硕大的阴茎在洛基的身体里又涨满一圈，洛基几乎要哭泣了，他呢喃着摇头拒绝，却被人圈在怀里，哪儿不能去。

 

22和陌生人的一夜情  
酒吧买醉多多少少意味着419。  
索尔刚和女友分手，一个人坐在吧台买醉，上来搭讪的男男女女大多窥视于他的容貌，也畏惧于他的表情。不苟言笑的金发男人看上去像是块被冰冻住了的雷电，谁都怕一不小心就惹上麻烦。  
喝到后半夜，索尔感觉心情好些了，他谢绝了又一个上门搭讪的女孩，独自拎起衣服就往后巷离开——随后，他被人拍了拍肩，一道轻柔不失笑意的男声问道。  
“先生，需要服务吗？”  
喝得有些眼花的金发男人勉强还能从灯光下分辨出对方是个男性，黑发瘦削，翠色的眼像神话里才有的美杜莎。他好笑地点点自己，又摇摇头，“我看上去需要吗？”  
“您看上去非常需要……”  
黑发青年向前倾身，带着一点葡萄果汁气味的吐息在阴森的后巷里让人意乱情迷。索尔发誓在这瞬间他听见了不知哪儿传来的男女呻吟，真是该死的尴尬。随后更尴尬的事很快就发生了，青年大胆的将自己送入他的怀里，像是个喝多了的醉汉对他投怀送抱。  
索尔只能抱住他，然后，被抓住了裤裆里那把微硬的枪械。  
“……你是交际吗？”  
金发男人沉默片刻便顺从欲望将人推至墙角，但他说出口的问题却让青年觉得无比好笑，那双翠绿的眼眨了眨，在蓝眼睛的注视下舔过嘴角，露出志满意得的表情。  
“我只交际您一个，先生。”

 

23强制与仇人上床  
若说Asgard全体上下最恨的莫过于是和他们作对了几十年的Jǫtunheimr。  
从奥丁和劳菲开始两帮人马就互相看不顺眼，火拼陷害那简直是最低级的——到了索尔和洛基这代，一切不减反增，甚至于某年某日金发大佬从梦里醒来，发觉自己被绑在一处不知名的公寓里，浑身赤裸，房间里则到处时某种Omega的香味。  
发情期的Omega……  
一个发情期的Omega绑架了身为alpha的他！  
索尔几乎要咆哮起来了，他过长的金发使他看上去像是只狮王，底下的人也这么形容过他。因此当洛基推开房门时，他毫不意外地对上了索尔意外的蓝眼睛。  
“……你是个Omega！”  
索尔震惊大过一切，他甚至没先问洛基打算做什么。  
好吧，这毕竟太显而易见了。  
黑发Omega在他面前极力保持平稳呼吸，但空气里细微的清冷甜腻却出卖他正在发情期的事实。那双向来恶毒的翠色眼睛里充满潮湿雾气，他打量了索尔许久，视线顿在男人腿间不知何时坚硬的性器上。  
那实实在在是个大家伙，洛基不禁开始后悔了。  
“是的，我是个Omega，而且我还在发情期绑架了你。”洛基一开口索尔就知道他仍是那个狡猾狠辣的邪神，“……但你没有肏我的权利，我可爱的雷神。”  
Omega催情的香味在洛基脱去身上最后的遮蔽物后到处都是，索尔无法拒绝，就像alpha的天性无法拒绝发情期的Omega一样，他只能眼睁睁地看着黑发青年爬到他身上，分开自己滑腻的双腿，将那个正不断流着黏湿汁水的小穴暴露出来，自上而下地主动吞食。  
“呜……”  
黑发邪神仰起头小口呼吸——这实在太大了触感又太明显了——但他的嘴角依然保持矜持微笑，在雷神发红的眼中十二分的恶劣。  
“欲望可耻、嗯……不是吗？”

 

24与亲密无间的好友发生性关系  
索尔和洛基认识二十年了，他们的关系甚至好过亲兄弟，如果不是劳菲和奥丁每每见面都吹胡子瞪眼的话，他们都会以为对方是自己的血缘至亲。  
“如果我们是亲兄弟的话……”  
索尔不止一次这样说，但眼下洛基却懒洋洋地想笑。  
黑发青年一把揽过男人的肩膀，自下而上给了他一个湿吻，在换气间充满诱惑地向自己青梅竹马的伙伴问道，“你确定你希望我们是亲兄弟？”  
长腿分开在男人身侧，夹着精壮的腰身将自己最脆弱的部位彻底暴露。洛基不是没有害羞过，但那是索尔，他有什么理由必须得害羞？他们本就该属于彼此……如果不是兄弟，那就必须得是情人。  
略带薄茧的手指抚摸过赤裸大腿，在细嫩的腿根处游移，激得人轻颤。  
“也不坏。”  
索尔假装想了很久，随后慢悠悠地替洛基解开衬衣纽扣，一颗又一颗，像在考验谁的耐心似得——洛基一把拽住他作乱的手，翠色的眼带着邀请和挑衅。  
“看来背德感让你更加兴奋啊——”  
他指的是抵在自己大腿上的坚挺肉棒，炽热和分量都让洛基在心惊肉跳的同时无比期待。  
“——brother？”

 

25一方被下药  
自从成为索尔的合法恋人，洛基就觉得自己麻烦多了起来。也是，黑道大佬的情人哪有这么好当，恐吓威胁是家常便饭，结果这次居然直接升级为绑架。堂堂的前任杀手“邪神”居然也有失算的一天，洛基想，他可真不愿被索尔嘲笑。  
绑架他的人看上去并不知道他就是邪神，他们给他吃了带有催情性质的药物，像是对待某个低劣下贱的交际花那样，直接把浑身发热的黑发青年扔进了一堆肌肉扎实的男人堆里。  
——哦拜托，这种老套戏码洛基都想翻白眼了。  
他经历过数不清的特训，抗药性不过是其中一种，以邪神的名号他完全能压制住燥热欲望把人解决了等待索尔来营救。  
于是金发男人冲到目的地时看见的只有满地残骸和一个面色烧红皱着眉的小情人。  
“你来晚了。”  
洛基直接拉过对方的领带咬上那张嘴，任凭索尔将他托着屁股抱起来放到随便那个桌子上，一双修长笔直的腿在西装裤的包裹下勾住男人腰身，显得格外色情。他吐气湿热，尾音轻颤，索尔只要轻轻抚摸过他衬衣下的身体就能引起一片颤栗。  
“……你就是这样把他们解决了？”  
男人喘着气迎接着恋人的诱惑，在这样血腥暴力的场景下，他只觉得热血沸腾。  
洛基连裤子都来不及脱，直接示意索尔拿手边的军刀给自己的长裤一个痛快，他挺起下半身蹭着男人坚挺炽热的肉棒，发出一声叹息。  
“我现在只想解决这个。”  
黑发邪神挑逗地说，手指轻柔地按压着对方长裤下的阴茎，抬腿搭上男人的肩微微后仰。他身上的药效已经扩散的差不多，浑身都比平时要热，更别提索尔的手在他说话间已经摸着股缝往里试探——他光是接受着手指的抽插就想要尖叫了。  
“快点儿，我要你，现在就要……呜！”

 

26在摄像机镜头下的性事  
和自己的秘书胡天胡地不算，还任由对方拍下自己不知羞耻的性爱短片。洛基趴在床上握紧拳头，根本不敢抬头去看远处摆放整齐正在摄录的手机。  
“呜、不……”  
那双手掐住他的腰，按在敏感的腰窝上将他身体拗成柔韧的弧度，唯有臀部高高翘起紧贴男人的胯骨。粗壮过分的性器能轻易研磨小穴里的任意位置，将那窄小紧缩的甬道撑得满涨，直到它再也吃不下地嘤嘤求饶。  
“抬头，”金发秘书的声音因情欲沙哑，说出的话却不容拒绝，他扣紧自己“老板”的细腰，将阴茎抽出来一点再狠狠地撞进去，想将对方冷淡高傲的面具撞得浑然粉碎，“愿赌服输，我的老板。”  
“你那是……作弊、啊！”  
隐瞒曾经当兵过的事实和他跑去射击俱乐部打枪，洛基只要一想到索尔是如何当着自己面命中靶心的——金发男人还在努力忍笑——他就想直接将手上的枪按在对方太阳穴上，痛痛快快给那人一梭子。  
但现在索尔正在用他的“子弹”充满洛基的“弹匣”。  
金发男人一挺身将自己的性器挤入深处，单手越过黑发青年的光裸肩头，去捏住那小巧下巴。洛基因这强势的动作而被迫仰起脸，他呜咽着抬头，发出一记诱人的喘息。

“这段录像一定很好看，老板。”  
“你夹得可好紧……拍不下来真可惜。”

 

27一场高潮迭起的粗暴性事  
双腿大开成羞耻的角度，身下的白床单因为汗水、体液和过度抓挠而变得充满褶皱。  
“唔嗯……我不要、不要……会死……哈啊！”  
黑发邪神不住地呻吟，却因为过度高潮而变得虚弱不堪，他尾音黏腻，如同股间大把汨汨而出的体液，从交合处涌出，沿着白嫩的大腿内部把床单搞得湿漉漉一片。但他的兄长没有任何放过他的意思，反而是低下头啃咬那早已红痕斑驳的胸口，舌尖用力在乳头上打转，刺激那早就酥痒发疼的乳尖更加硬挺。  
“呜……我真的会死……”  
“不。”  
索尔在他胸口喘气，轻微的呼吸让洛基连脚趾都绷紧。  
“你要死也得给我生个孩子再死。”  
洛基在高潮的眩晕中抓住关键词，他难堪地咬住下唇，从不断被精液塞满后穴里抵抗堕落的快感。那个地方早就吃饱了，也被磨得艳红，一次又一次有滚烫的浑浊体液冲击敏感内壁，随后在肏弄中滴落床单。  
“我不会……嗯啊、啊啊啊——”  
拒绝还未脱口而出，雷神边又加大力度进行冲击。那双拿惯妙尔尼尔的粗糙大手抱着他的屁股，像是要彻底将他灌满——稍微一动就会流出精液——低吼夹杂着冷笑徘徊在他耳边。  
“我骗了我这么多次，弟弟，这点代价不算什么吧？”  
洛基无法回答，他整个人都哆嗦起来，在雷神的身下彻底化作一只淫欲的兽。

 

28阴差阳错和暗恋对象上床  
米德加德大学任谁都知道索尔奥丁森。  
长得像是体学院校草的商学院学霸，拥有比金子还灿烂的头发，比大海还深邃的蓝眼睛，他本人就和神话中的雷神一模一样，是整个大学里万千男女的梦中情人。但即便是这样，优秀如索尔仍有一个不对外言说的暗恋对象——隔壁文学院的洛基劳菲森。  
一年一度的年末舞会，索尔特地把自己打扮的英俊非凡，结果还没等他端着酒杯犹豫再三去跟梦中情人敬酒，自己就被一干损友给灌得烂醉。再之后，记忆就成功断了片，他只记得自己抱着个柔韧精瘦的身体回到公寓，刚一沾床便滚到了一起。  
黑发像洛基，碧眼像洛基，连呻吟时的语调也像是洛基在戏剧社时表演的唱段。  
索尔抱着黑发青年湿润的身体肏干，在酒精的催化下他们仿佛不知疼痛与疲倦，性欲高过一切，金发男人啃咬着对方的锁骨和乳头，大手抱着丰满的臀瓣揉搓，将自己的阴茎用力抽出，再深深埋入，直撞得对方尖叫。  
“你他妈喝醉的时候……是野兽吗——唔嗯！”  
黑发青年的咒骂和呻吟混在一起，索尔只要一想到身下的是洛基，他就浑身发热。  
“我是野兽，那你是什么？”  
他拉过青年的手指亲吻，身下动作却不肯停歇。  
“……是你的猎物。”  
在高潮来临前那一刻，黑发青年终于伸手向他索取一个拥抱，他声音发颤，浑身因为快感而颤栗紧缩，但声音却亲密暧昧。  
“My name is Loki，Thor Odinson’s prey。”  
——我是你独一无二的猎物。

 

29做爱时会播放的音乐  
他们做爱时不放音乐，但双方都清楚地记得在阿斯嘉德的一场宴会中他们是如何甩下众人溜进休息室里做爱的。年少的Omega小王子在第一场发情期后就对自己的Alpha兄长食髓知味，他像是贪恋情欲的神祗，会主动替哥哥解开裤袋，亲吻那昂着头颅的性器，口手并用将之抚慰。  
外头的宴会厅里，多的是弦乐歌舞，但这一切声音都被蒙在紧闭的休息室外。那模糊的曲调在情色的口交水声中变得越发微弱，索尔看着他漂亮的弟弟低下脑袋亲，跪在他腿间，双眼湿漉漉的——不，或许湿漉漉的，还有其它。  
“唔……哥哥……你好棒……”  
为防牙齿咬到肉棒，洛基的话变得断断续续，索尔闻言只觉得腹部和大脑一样烧得厉害。他伸手扣住弟弟的后脑，开始缓慢地肏那张红艳艳的小嘴，逼得年轻的黑发Omega再也组织不出一句完整的话。  
“这就够了吗？”  
Alpha的信息素强烈又炽热，像是雷电焦灼又如沙漠洪荒，洛基被烫得不知所措，他睁着双翠绿的眼，眨掉因为过剩情欲而落下的泪。  
“不够……”  
“那你要什么？”雷神亲昵地拍了拍弟弟的小脸诱哄，“说出来，我就满足你。”  
肉棒从口中退出，粉嫩舌尖恋恋不舍地舔去顶端的浊液，黑发邪神跪在那里看向他的王。  
“I need you，brother.”

 

30做爱的理想型  
毫无疑问是对方。  
他们彼此有过情人，床伴，在阿斯嘉德的一千多年里神兄弟都是互相保守秘密的存在。他们当然会做爱，但也会和别人做爱。譬如索尔的第一个对象就是他的侍女，而洛基则在成年时接受了其他国家的一位精灵的供奉。  
在他们还没走到一起时候，连做爱都像在较劲。  
邪神骑在他哥哥身上，双手按着那结实的肩膀，许久未开拓的地方想要一口气吃进索尔的大家伙还是很难的。他做足了润滑，却挡不住兄长征战归来的渴求，抱着腰的双手稍一用力，就迫使他窄小的后穴直接吞进了巨大的阴茎。  
“嘶——疼！”  
洛基张口咬上索尔的肩膀，像是要把上头的肉给咬下来一块似得。但这点疼对雷神而言又算的了什么，他喘着粗气，声音沙哑又危险，阳刚的吐息全都在扰乱邪神引以为傲的镇定情绪。  
“别扭扭捏捏的，弟弟……我知道你有多想我的东西。”  
“哈……开什么玩笑？”洛基压抑着呻吟，绿眼睛里捉摸不定，嘲讽的微笑在情欲中变得诱惑，“你不在的日子……我不知道有多少人投怀送抱，他们可不需要我张开双腿……唔嗯……像个女人似的。”  
顶得深了，洛基便呜咽出声，夹在索尔身边的腿骤然绷紧，连带着吸吮肉棒的小穴也紧得不像话。雷神闻言不置可否，想笑又怕人逃跑，只能抱着细腰一顿猛肏，也不管自己肩膀和背部让指甲抓出多少条血痕，一心只想让小骗子臣服于他。  
“是吗？那看来能满足你的人……只有我了。”

fin


End file.
